I am not Gay
by Ireland22
Summary: Puck isn't gay, he just imagines sometimes... Originally written in LJ, for Littlerosyfish ... there will be "intimate" scenes If you don't like it don't read it! One-shot.


I am not gay.

I don't even take it up the ass

But that didn't mean that I didn't have a large collection of

Dildos

_I wouldn't even mind if Hummell - _

I AM NOT GAY

I am a bad ass, Mother...

Or at least I don't think I am.

Okay so maybe I wonder

So what if I imagine,

_Kurt Hummel sliding up and down my body. _

_Kurt taking those pretty red lips and placing them on my aching – _

Errmm

God he makes me so hot.

So what if I am gay?

I see the way he stares at me.

I see the sneaky looks, as he glances at my ass,

My abs,

My crotch.

Oh ya he so wants me.

And I think I want him back.

O-O

I walk into the boys locker room.

Right after Cheerio's practice –

Because I just know Kurt will be there.

I walk in

Quietly...

And all I hear are Moans

Beautiful moaning –

Coming straight from Kurt's cherry red lips.

"_ERRM... Yerrss... GAWD, right there please... Noah...FUCK" _

I feel myself raise my brow.

The smaller boy was jacking himself off.

Hmm well little Kurt is going to get his wish.

Well this just proves it doesn't it.

Kurt Hummel wants my cock –

Maybe as much as I

_WANT HIS _

I find myself silently walking up to him

I bend down and whisper into his ear.

"_Hmm little Kurt wants me that badly, does he." _

Kurt looks startled for a second;

Then he looks down

Right at my achingly hard crotch

Which has popped a tent in my jeans.

Kurt licks his lips and nods his head.

"_You have no idea how much I want your body." _

And with a seductive smile he opens the fly of my jeans.

_God I am so glad I went commando. _

And swallows me whole.

Right to the back of his pretty little throat.

Then coming up for air –

"_You have no idea how much I want every fucking inch of your body." _

Moans are all I hear myself say.

He licks the slit and goes back down and teases the head.

"_First I'll suck you off." _

Each word is lick and a suck.

"_Then I'm going to lick every inch of your body" _

Man I love how dirty that little mouth can be.

"_Then I am going to slowly finger fuck you. Till you're moaning my name." _

I felt myself cumming,

"_K-kurt..." _

Kurt smirked and wrapped his mouth around my cock and with a few quick swipes of his tongue in my slit I came hard.

And he drank it all up.

Kurt stood up on his tip toes, and whispered into my ear.

"_Or should I just fuck you right here, right now." _

"_You want to Fuck me..." _

I actually felt myself gulp.

"_Ah Ha, don't you want my rock hard cock up your pretty little hole." _

Funny how he used the same words that I had...

But damn if they weren't turning me on.

I felt myself grow hard again.

Kurt looked down and smiled.

"_I guess that's a yes?"_

I nodded my head.

"_Bend over, the bench." _

Then right in front of me Kurt sucked on two of his fingers.

Man that is hot.

Kurt pushed in one finger to the knuckle

In and out it went.

I couldn't stop the grunts and moans escaping my mouth.

Then he pushed in another.

"_What a nice ass that is –_

_Lets see if it will take another... _

_Look at that tight little hole. It looks delicious." _

That's when I felt his tongue.

"_K-kurt... please..." _

Oh

My

God

I just begged.

_But I want it so badly _

"_Please Kurt... Need_

_NEED." _

"_Oh, I so know what you need." _

I felt Kurt at my entrance.

He pushed in slowly

Till just his tip caught around my hole.

Then he flexed his dancer hips and pushed the rest himself inside.

"_Good lord you're tight." _

I heard his little laugh.

"_You're either a masochist and you enjoy pain or this isn't the first time-" _

Now it was my turn to laugh, it seemed to push him in even more.

"_I'm not gay or anything, but that doesn't mean I don't imagine sometimes..._

_So no you're Dick is not the first thing to be shoved up this ass." _

Kurt started to move in and out of my body.

And in between breathes he said,

"_Naughty Noah, wants Kurt dick." _

I looked back behind me

"_I _

_Guess _

_So..." _

Stressing each word by slamming backwards onto his cock.

Kurt started breathing heavier and started pulling out slowly then slamming himself back into me.

"_Stop being a tease_

_Hummel _

_Make me _

_Cum... Please make me..." _

Before I could finish he hit my ass

"_Kurt.." _

He stressed

Then he started to jerk me off.

"_I'm close... _

_Please... _

_FUCK ME HARDER..." _

Kurt chuckled again and

Man did he give me all he had.

O-O

Afterward we both collapsed to the ground.

He sat against me, his back to my chest.

And wrapped my arms around himself.

It was actually kind

Of

Nice.

We sat in silence for a while.

Then I turned him around to me –

And I kissed him.

It was everything a kiss is supposed to be

And it went on and on.

When we broke apart,

I looked him right in the eye.

"_So when do I get my wicked way with you?" _


End file.
